Il Miracolo della Santa Poring
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: "Setiap Natal tiba, kita akan bertemu di Luttie. Hanya kita, Anna. Kau dan aku. Di bawah pohon Natal besar di pusat kota. Kalau kau lupa padaku, biarkan Santa Poring menuntunmu. Kau akan menemukanku." Untuk AnnaYuki-san.


A/N: Ide fic ini saya dapat setelah _fangirling_ (?) di Twitter tentang Poring. Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk **AnnaYuki**-san. Anggaplah ini kado Natal.

**Disclaimer: **Lyto, Lee Myoung-jin _ssi_

* * *

"_Setiap Natal tiba, kita akan bertemu di Luttie. Hanya kita, Anna. Kau dan aku. Di bawah pohon Natal besar di pusat kota. Kalau kau lupa padaku, biarkan Santa Poring menuntunmu. Kau akan menemukanku."_

* * *

#

**~Il Miracolo della Santa Poring~**

#

#

* * *

Luttie, adalah kota Natal.

Nuansa kota itu selalu bernapaskan Natal—salju, pohon Natal, lagu-lagu Natal, hiasan-hiasan Natal. Segalanya. Jika kau ingin merasakan Natal setiap hari, kau bisa mulai mengemasi barangmu dan pindah ke Luttie.

Namun, menjelang Natal yang sesungguhnya, bukan berarti Luttie tidak menjadi istimewa. Walaupun Prontera, Geffen, Payon, atau bahkan Morroc mengubah setiap sudut kota untuk menyambut Natal, tetap saja, merayakan Natal di kota Natal adalah sesuatu yang sangat spesial.

Anna Snow tidak pernah absen datang kemari setiap Natal tiba. Pagi hari dia menjalani misa bersama para Priest lainnya di Gereja Prontera. Setelah usai, ia menggunakan jasa Kafra untuk pergi ke kota Natal, tak peduli betapa hal itu akan menguras setiap keping Zeny yang dimilikinya.

Jika Anna menghitung, tahun ini sudah tahun ketujuh ia melakukan rutinitas tersebut. Dua tahun ketika dia masih seorang Acolyte, ditambah empat tahun—kalau dengan tahun ini menjadi lima—saat statusnya telah naik menjadi Priest. Dan Anna tidak tahu, sampai berapa tahun lagikah ia akan terus mengunjungi Luttie setiap Natal.

Ya, Anna tidak pergi ke sana untuk bersenang-senang seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya. Apa yang menyebabkan Sang Priest tidak bosan dan lelah adalah karena sebuah janji.

Sayang sekali, orang yang mengikat janji tersebut bersamanya selalu ingkar selama enam tahun ini. Apakah pada tahun ketujuh sekarang, dia akan ingkar lagi? Anna tidak tahu.

~ooo~

Hari ini tanggal 25 Desember—hari Natal. Seperti biasa, sebelum siang tiba Anna sudah berada di Luttie. Berjalan sendiri, tersenyum menikmati kedamaian kudus di hari spesial ini. Ia merapatkan _muffler _merah yang dipakainya, berusaha mengusir rasa dingin akibat salju lembut yang terus berjatuhan.

Dan layaknya Natal tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Anna langsung melangkah menuju pohon Natal besar yang berdiri megah di tengah kota. Tinggi menjulang, pohon itu dihiasi aksesori khas Natal yang berujung pada bintang emas di puncaknya. _Mistletoe _dan pita bergelantungan, juga lonceng dan permen. Di bawahnya, tersusun bertumpuk kado yang bebas diambil siapa saja.

Anna sudah hapal seluk-beluk pohon Natal itu, bahkan bisa jadi dia tahu jumlah ranting yang terdapat pada setiap cabangnya. Sang Priest sudah cukup memerhatikan selama enam tahun, ketika dengan sabar ia menunggu di sini selama berjam-jam. Sebuah penantian tak pasti karena yang ditunggunya tak kunjung tiba jua.

Sampai saat ini pun Anna tidak mengerti mengapa ia masih rutin datang ke Luttie pada setiap Natal, meskipun enam tahun telah dilaluinya dengan kesia-siaan. Anna bahkan tidak tahu rupa orang yang ditunggunya itu seperti apa sekarang. Satu-satunya petunjuk yang ia punya adalah _orang itu seorang Swordsman yang membawa Santa Poring bersamanya._

Ya, Anna tahu orang itu adalah Swordsman—walau ia tidak sepenuhnya mengingat wajahnya. Kenangan-kenangan berkelebat di benaknya, kala tujuh tahun lalu sang Swordsman terus-menerus melancarkan _Magnum Break_ untuk menyelamatkannya di Menara Jam Aldebaran. Saat itu Anna nyaris mati karena diburu para monster di sana. Bila tidak ada Swordsman itu, pasti sekarang Anna Snow hanya tinggal nama.

Setelah kondisi Anna pulih kembali usai tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari, Swordsman itu meninggalkannya dengan sebuah janji untuk saling bertemu di Luttie setiap hari Natal. Dan Anna merasa bodoh sekali karena tidak menanyakan namanya.

Sang Priest menghela napas panjang, menyebabkan uap putih keluar dari hidungnya. Dia juga tidak mengerti, mengapa dia tidak pernah menemukan seorang Swordsman yang bersama Santa Poring di sini selama enam tahun. Memang banyak Swordsman berkeliaran, pun berpuluh Santa Poring bebas berlompatan, tetapi kedua makhluk itu tiada yang bersama-sama.

Kembali Anna melihat ke sekelilingnya. Pandangannya terpaku penuh harap kepada setiap Swordsman atau Santa Poring yang lewat, berharap menemukan kombinasi keduanya. Semuanya nihil, sama seperti apa yang diperolehnya pada tahun-tahun sebelum ini.

Sedikit putus asa, Anna mengalihkan pandangan. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seseorang berkostum Santa Claus sedang membagi-bagikan _candy, cookie, _dan _candy cane _kepada anak-anak kecil, dibantu oleh satu Santa Poring. Hal yang sudah menjadi rutinitas di Luttie—Anna selalu melihat yang seperti ini setiap tahun.

Mendesah, akhirnya Anna memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pohon itu ketika lonceng gereja berdentang dua belas kali. Tujuh tahun lalu ia menunggu sampai tengah malam, lalu tahun berikutnya sampai jam sepuluh malam, dan akhirnya maju dua jam setiap tahun. Jadi mungkin tahun depan dia hanya akan menunggu sampai jam sepuluh pagi, dan barangkali tahun depannya lagi dia tidak akan datang kemari.

~ooo~

Restoran itu ramai oleh pendatang, sebab penduduk Luttie sendiri lebih senang merayakan Natal dengan menyantap hidangan bersama keluarganya di rumah. Anna memilih sebuah meja di dekat jendela sehingga ia tetap bisa mengawasi pohon Natal besar di pusat kota yang memang terlihat dari sini. Mungkin saja nanti akan datang seorang Swordsman dengan Santa Poring. Siapa tahu?

Ia memesan secangkir coklat panas dengan madu. Tidak perlu makan—keping-keping Zeny-nya tidak boleh dibuang-buang. Isi kantungnya sudah tidak banyak.

Sembari menyesap cairan di _mug_-nya, Anna berusaha mengobati kekecewaan yang lagi-lagi mendera. Semakin lama dia semakin kehilangan harapan. Rasa pesimis untuk bertemu kembali dengan penyelamatnya itu kini makin menguat. Berbagai pertanyaan yang menghantui benaknya menambah perasaan tersiksa yang dialaminya.

_Kenapa Swordsman itu tidak pernah datang? _

_Apakah dia lupa dengan janji yang dibuatnya sendiri?_

_Atau dia tidak ingat padaku?_

_Atau… dia sudah…_

Anna menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Swordsman itu sudah tiada.

Pikiran buruknya teralihkan oleh suara riuh plus "Poooriiiing…" di dekatnya, membuatnya menoleh. Rupanya serombongan orang yang duduk tak jauh dari mejanya sedang tertawa-tawa menyaksikan tarian lucu dua Santa Poring mereka.

Tanpa disadari, bibir Anna melengkung dengan sendirinya. Senyum geli yang segera beralih menjadi senyum miris. Setiap melihat Santa Poring, dia akan teringat pada Swordsman itu.

"_Kalau kau lupa padaku, biarkan Santa Poring menuntunmu. Kau akan menemukanku."_

Sekarang Anna meragukan kata-kata si Swordsman. Bagaimana dia tahu Santa Poring akan menuntunnya? Dan Santa Poring manakah yang akan menuntunnya? Anna jadi merasa dibodohi, layaknya anak-anak yang dicekoki cerita tentang Santa Claus.

"Kalau kau memang Santa," gumam Anna getir sambil menatap dua Santa Poring yang masih menari-nari, "setidaknya berikanlah aku kesempatan untuk tahu namanya. Tidak usah bertemu tidak apa-apa, namanya saja sudah cukup."

Pandangannya menerawang sesaaat, lalu menggumam, "Karena seorang gadis harus mengetahui nama cinta pertamanya…"

Dan dia mengakhiri "permohonan"-nya itu dengan desah penuh keluh.

~ooo~

Salju turun lagi, dan Anna belum ingin kembali ke Prontera. Dia memilih untuk menghabiskan sisa Natalnya di kota ini dengan tetap berada di restoran itu. Cangkir coklat madu panas di depannya sudah yang keempat, membuat isi kantungnya tak urung menjadi terkuras juga. Anna sudah tidak peduli. Dia lelah.

Kendati demikian, pandangannya masih tak bisa lepas dari pohon Natal besar itu. Dan walaupun ia ingin memungkirinya, harapan untuk bertemu lagi dengan Swordsman itu belumlah sepenuhnya sirna.

Sang Priest mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela ketika lagi-lagi terdengar suara "Poooriiiing". Ia mendapati meja sebelahnya—yang sebelumnya kosong—kini telah terisi oleh seorang Swordsman laki-laki dan seorang Acolyte perempuan, berdua saja tanpa pet. Dahinya berkerut ketika mendapati restoran itu kini hanya tinggal berisi beberapa orang saja, tanpa Poring ataupun Santa Poring.

_Jadi yang tadi itu suara Poring dari mana? _

Masih dalam kebingungan, pandangan Anna jatuh lagi ke meja sebelah. Kedua anak laki-laki dan perempuan itu terlihat akrab sekali. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuatnya perih, yang akhirnya memaksanya menatap ke luar jendela lagi.

"Sebentar lagi aku sudah bisa berganti job," Anna mendengar Swordsman di meja sampingnya itu berkata dengan penuh semangat. "Menurutmu, lebih baik aku menjadi Knight atau Crusader?"

"Kau lebih suka yang mana? Pilihlah yang lebih kau suka," nasihat si Acolyte. Nada suaranya menyiratkan kesabaran yang luar biasa. "Aku tetap suka dirimu yang mana saja," kali ini intonasinya malu-malu.

Namun Anna sudah tidak memerhatikan percakapan mereka lebih lanjut. Kata-kata kedua anak di sebelahnya itu benar-benar membuatnya tersentak.

_Kalau tujuh tahun yang lalu dia seorang Swordsman… mungkinkah dia telah menjadi Knight atau Crusader? Atau bahkan Lord Knight atau Paladin?_

Dorongan kuat yang tiba-tiba membuatnya berdiri dari kursinya, menatap lurus-lurus ke arah pohon Natal.

Dan sesuatu yang lain membuatnya terperanjat.

~ooo~

Anna berlari keluar restoran setelah buru-buru membayar minumannya. Sepatunya bertarung dengan tumpukan salju untuk mencapai pohon Natal besar itu.

Tepatnya, untuk mencapai sosok yang ada di sana.

Sosok yang _selalu _ada di sana setiap tahun, sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu.

"Maaf," berdebar-debar, Anna membuka mulut ketika telah berada di depan orang yang menjadi tujuannya. "Apakah kau masih ingat padaku?"

Orang itu menatap Anna. Ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak, karena hampir separuh wajahnya tertutup oleh janggut tebal berwarna putih. Di pundak orang tersebut, satu Santa Poring bertengger, juga menatap Anna.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sang Priest menelan ludah. Dia siap menerima risiko "salah orang", tetapi hati kecilnya yakin sekali bahwa dia telah berhadapan dengan orang yang benar.

Dengan penyelamatnya, yang ternyata selalu hadir pada setiap Natal di bawah pohon Natal besar di pusat kota Luttie ini. Bukan sebagai Swordsman, Knight, atau Crusader, melainkan sebagai Santa Claus berbaju dan bertopi merah dengan janggut tebal panjang berwarna putih. Membagikan permen dan kue kepada anak-anak, ditemani oleh Santa Poring.

"Aku Anna Snow," sang Priest mengulum senyum. "Tujuh tahun yang lalu kita berjanji untuk selalu bertemu di bawah pohon Natal ini pada setiap Natal. Tujuh tahun lalu, sebelum kita berpisah setelah kau menyelamatkan aku di Aldebaran."

Santa Claus itu tidak merespon.

"Aku selalu datang kemari selama tujuh tahun ini. Aku menunggumu, walau aku tak ingat wajahmu dan tak tahu siapa namamu. Aku hanya selalu mencari-cari seorang Swordsman dengan Santa Poring," Anna terkekeh, menertawakan kebodohannya. "Aku naif sekali, ya?"

Sang Santa mengelus-elus Santa Poring di pundaknya, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa sekarang kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa aku adalah orang yang kaucari?"

Anna menunjuk pedang bersarung yang terjuntai di balik kostum merah Santa Claus.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah memerhatikannya karena aku selalu melihatmu dari sebelah kanan, itu pun hanya sekilas saja. Tadi, saat aku mendapat pencerahan di restoran itu, aku baru melihat sisi sebelah kirimu dan menemukan pedang itu."

"Pencerahan?"

"Percakapan yang kudengar membuatku sadar bahwa kau mungkin sudah bukan seorang Swordsman lagi, seperti halnya aku yang sudah bukan Acolyte," Anna menjelaskan. Kemudian ia menambahkan dengan penuh harap, "Kau benar-benar orang yang kutunggu, kan?"

Santa Claus tersebut tidak berkata apa-apa selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya tertawa lepas dengan tawa biasa—bukan tawa khas Santa yang "hohohoho".

"Kau memang naif," katanya, kemudian melepas topi dan janggutnya sehingga muncullah seraut wajah yang familier bagi Anna, meskipun wajah tersebut telah tergurat oleh garis kedewasaan. Orang itu melanjutkan membuka mantelnya, memperlihatkan pakaian Crusader lengkap dengan pedangnya.

"Aku selalu melihatmu selama enam tahun, menunggu di bawah pohon ini. Sekarang aku sudah tahu mengapa kau tidak kunjung menemukanku—rupanya kau beranggapan aku masih bocah Swordsman yang dulu!"

Dia tertawa lagi, diikuti Santa Poring-nya yang kini melompat-lompat di atas salju. Santa Poring itu bersuara "Poooring! Poooring!" yang seolah-olah ikut menertawakan Anna.

"Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu menunggu. Pada tahun-tahun pertama, aku membiarkanmu karena ingin menguji apakah kau mengikuti kata-kataku tentang Santa Poring yang akan menuntunmu… tapi kemudian aku terlalu malu untuk menemuimu karena aku merasa sangat bersalah kepadamu. Aku memang keterlaluan karena telah membuatmu menunggu selama enam tahun," penyelamat Anna itu tersenyum minta maaf. "Tapi aku benar-benar kagum dengan kesetiaanmu itu. Kau tetap teguh memegang janji itu, tetap setia menungguku di sini setiap tahun. Padahal aku bukan siapa-siapamu," ia menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. "Kau boleh marah padaku."

Anna menggeleng. Dengan wajah merona, dia berbisik, "Kau adalah cinta pertamaku… sampai saat ini."

Pria itu tertegun mendengar perkataan Anna. Sesaat saja, sebab ekspresinya segera merileks lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi cinta terakhirmu juga," katanya serius. "Terima kasih karena sudah menungguku."

Dia merengkuh Anna ke dalam pelukannya.

Kehangatan menjalar ke tubuh Anna, yang segera balas melingkarkan tangannya. Kini ia bersyukur sekali karena selalu datang ke kota ini setiap Natal tiba. Akhirnya hari ini dia mendapat kado Natal yang terindah. Sekarang ia sepenuhnya mengerti akan makna "keajaiban Santa Poring"!

"Berjanjilah, jangan pernah membuatku menunggu lagi."

"Tidak akan, Anna—itu namamu, benar kan?"

Anna mengangguk, lalu melepaskan diri dari pria itu dan memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku terus menunggumu karena aku belum tahu namamu. Kali ini, aku harus tahu, meskipun kau sudah berjanji tidak akan membuatku menunggu lagi."

Sang Crusader meringis, lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Anna dan berbisik,

"Graham. Namaku Graham."

* * *

**.The End.**

#

#

* * *

A/N: Perhatikan adegan "_Jadi yang tadi itu suara Poring dari mana?_". Hahaha, itulah hubungannya dengan judul fic ini yang artinya "Keajaiban Santa Poring". XD

Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang ripyu! AnnaYuki-san, semoga dikau menyukai ini ^^


End file.
